1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an audio signal, and more particularly, to an audio signal processing apparatus that may be connectable to a headphone and output an audio signal via the headphone, and an audio signal processing method of outputting an audio signal via a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
An audio apparatus receives an audio signal, generates an acoustic signal that is audible to a user from the audio signal, and then outputs the acoustic signal.
An audio apparatus may be connected to a headphone so as to output an acoustic signal via the headphone. The headphone may also be referred to as an earphone.
In general, an audio apparatus supplies an audio signal having a fixed maximum voltage to a headphone, and the headphone generates and outputs an acoustic signal from the audio signal.
When a headphone that receives such an audio signal having a fixed maximum voltage is used, the magnitude of sound output from the headphone may vary according to, for example, the manufacturer, model, and product specifications of the headphone. When the magnitude of an acoustic signal output from the headphone is unexpectedly too high, the ears of a user who hears the acoustic signal may be damaged. When the magnitude of the acoustic signal output from the headphone is unexpectedly too low, a user may not exactly sense the acoustic signal and, thus, may have difficulties using an audio apparatus.
Thus, there is a need to develop an audio signal processing method and apparatus for appropriately adjusting the magnitude of an acoustic signal output from a headphone according to, for example, the manufacturer, model, and product specifications of the headphone.